Where do we go from here
by LLGold
Summary: Ron and Draco have been at it for two weeks now, but what will they do now that ther stuck together. CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I am not J.K Rowling and i never will be. I do not own any of the Harry Potter Character and i never will. I do not have the rights to any of her book.

Where do we go from here

Chapter 1It begins

"You take that back!" Ron yelled as he lunged at Malfoy.

Hermione and I both grabbed an arm instinctively to hold him back. This had become a routine of ours for the last two weeks. Each morning after breakfast, we would leave the great hall and every time somewhere between there and the Gryffindor common room we'd run into Malfoy and he and Ron would start to brawl.

"Ha, look at the little weasel; he couldn't hit me even if his friends weren't here." Malfoy had a very nasty smirk on his ugly rat like face. "What's the matter, Potter? Won't let anyone else get hurt on your account?"

I don't remember when I let go of Ron, (it was some time in between the sm and the erck) but before I could roll my sleeves up he had broken free of Hermione and they were rolling on the floor.

My name's Harry Potter, and this is my life... Ok, that sounded cheesy.

"You take that back!" I lunged at Malfoy but Harry and Herm stopped me, they do every time we start to brawl.

"Ha, look at the little weasel; he couldn't hit me even if his friends weren't here." Malfoy had a very nasty smirk on his face. I wanted to punch him so badly, so I did. Harry had let me go. I didn't even hear what the little git said as I freed myself from Herm.

Malfoy fell to the floor, and within seconds I was on top of him, hitting every inch of him. I hope I mess up his perfect little face for good this time.

"Ron, you're going to get in trouble!" Hermione complained, as I continued my maiming.

She had only distracted me. It didn't stop me, though it gave Malfoy a chance to hit me.

I'll have to tell her to stop trying to help me.

My name's Ron Weasley but you probably all ready know that.

"You take that back!" Ron tried to get at Malfoy but I stopped him. I could have done it without Harry, but he insisted on helping.

Those two have been at it for two weeks now. Malfoy is such a big git, there he goes again with another one of his "Look at me, I'm Draco Malfoy" smirks and a snide remark. I decided that there was no point of holding Ron anymore, so I let him go.

Hmmm… Maybe I should stop him now. "Ron, you're going to get in trouble!" I told him, but it didn't work. Ouch! Malfoy got one in, maybe that will make Ron stop. It didn't,

"You bastard, I'll make you pay. Ron, save some for me." Oh great, now Harry's at it too.

They're going to kill him.

My name's Hermione Granger and this is why I'm glad I'm not a boy.

"You take that back!" Weasley lunged at me but he didn't get very far, Potter and the mudblood held him back.

Not like it would have mattered. In the last two weeks he's tried this I'd end up knocking him around and he'd limp away crying. "Ha, look at the little weasel; he couldn't hit me even if his friends weren't here." That was one of my best smirks. That'll teach... What the!. He hit me! Aarghh, my perfect face.

"Ron, you're going to get in trouble." Good job Granger, this is my chance. I hit him, any moment now he'll start crying. Fuck, now Potter's on me too. "Harry, Ron get off, here comes the professor!"

God, she whines a lot. She pulled them off, good I can breathe again. Oh, shit, she was telling the truth, here comes Professor McGonagall. I'd better get out of here.

My name's Draco Malfoy, and I'm the best looking guy in the school.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Punishment.

"I still can't believe it Ron, how could she... I don't even think Professor Snape could be that cruel. Here."

Hermione had held out a pair of folded pyjamas.

"Thanks. Acio pyjamas." They soared across the room and landed in a neat pile in my trunk.

"Do you want four or five pairs of socks, Ron?" Harry had just balled up a fourth pair of socks and was starting on a fifth.

"Four will be good." I acioed the socks to me and they hit me in the head.

"Ron, pay attention." Hermione snapped at me.

I was trying, but I just couldn't think properly. What McGonagall had told me was going to happen for fighting with Malfoy kept replaying in my head.

When she had arrived that morning, Malfoy had already gone, and boy was she mad. She took five points from Harry, then twenty from Malfoy and me. That wasn't all either, she told me I'd have to go for a detention in her office after supper as well. That didn't seem that bad, so after supper I went off to her office to wait for her. It didn't take long for her to get there, but when she did my heart sank; not because of the look on her face or the way she was walking, but because of the person she had with her. Following silently behind her with an unhappy smirk on his face was Malfoy.

McGonagall opened the office door and told us both to go inside and sit down. She couldn't be serious, making me serve my detention with him. That wasn't it though, turns out we weren't there to serve detention.

"I don't know what I'll do with you two. Well, there's only one thing that can be done. You two won't stop fighting until you learn to cope with one another." She stared at us for a long time without speaking. Malfoy broke the silence.

"Uhhh… Professor, when does our detention start?"

"Your detention-" McGonagall sounded livid. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to say that you won't be serving just one detention." She didn't sound sorry at all.

"I don't understand, Professor. Why are we here?" Malfoy looked bored and he raised one eyebrow almost lazily.

"You are here, Mr. Malfoy, so I can make it clear to you and Mr. Weasley what will be done about your quarrelling." She seemed to be getting annoyed with him.

"And what might that be?" Malfoy's tone of voice didn't sound concerned at all.

"When this conversation is over, you and Mr. Weasley will go back to your dormitories and pack..."

I leapt out of my chair. "You're expelling us! But you can't, that wouldn't be fair. Plenty of other students have quarrelled before and..." I didn't get to finish, McGonagall cut me off.

"Mr. Weasley, sit down!" She was on her feet as well. I sat. "Now..." she was a little more calm and she sat down too. "You didn't let me finish. I was saying that when we are finished here you and Mr. Malfoy will go and pack all your belongings and in the morning you will move down to Hagrid's old hut where you will stay for the remainder of the year." When she finished Malfoy had his hand in the air. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Excuse me, Professor, but I'm not sure I heard you correctly." He sounded like what she had said hadn't quite sunk in. I didn't blame him; what she was suggesting couldn't be right. "You said that both of us were to move there, but you can't possibly mean together." Malfoy looked very confused.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you heard me correctly, that is exactly what I meant. You will go down there first thing in the morning and you will not be allowed to leave except for lessons. Now, it is late, I will come down and explain the rest of the conditions to you tomorrow."

Now it was my turn to protest. "Not to be rude, Professor, but you must be mad. There is now way in hell I'm going to spend the rest of the year with that git. If you think..." but she cut me off again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I will not discuss it further. You make mistakes and you must live with the consequences. Now go to your dormitories and pack. I'll be down in the morning to discuss the rest of the details, until then I don't want to hear another word about it."

"But Pro..." Malfoy was speaking again.

"No. Mr. Malfoy, you heard me. I said go, and I meant it. Now GO!"

I still can't believe the look of shock and horror on Harry and Hermione's face when I told them. There was an immediate blast of protest from them both telling me how unfair it was and how they were going to talk to her about it, then I told them it was no good and they shook their heads and we went on discussing it for another hour or so. After looking at it from every possible angle, we decided there wasn't much that could be done so now here we all are, Hermione and Harry had agreed to help me pack and a t-shirt had just hit me in the head.

"Ron, didn't I tell you to pay attention?" Hermione picked the t-shirt off the ground and refolded it and tossed it into my trunk for me.

"Sorry Herm." I shut the lid of the trunk and looked at my watch. 10:34. "Well, I'm all set. We best be off to bed. I suppose I'll tell you in charms what's up."

Harry clambered into bed and I got into mine and Hermione left for the girls' dorms. I checked my watch again. 10:41. "God, it's late. That took forever and I bet Malfoy finished hours ago." And with that I lay my head on my pillow and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The Hut.

I lifted my head off my pillow and checked my watch. 10:43. "Well, I better get back to packing. Ha, I bet Weasley finished hours ago. Stupid git, this is all his fault. Wait till my father hears about this." I grabbed a pair of pyjamas out of my drawers. "Perfectly neatly folded. Now, how do I do this?"

One hour later:

"God, I'll never get this, this is servant's stuff. I've never packed a thing in my life."

15 min later:

"That will have to do. I'm tired, and I have to get my beauty rest." I crammed the lid of my trunk shut and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke at my usual time before dawn, despite the late night. McGonagall told us to go straight down to Hagrid's old hut first thing in the morning, she said she would tell us the rest of this ridiculous arrangement then. So I went, dragging my trunk down the sloping lawn to that hideous old hut of that oaf, Hagrid.

"Good, I made it before Weaselbee. Now I get the bed." Throwing my trunk up on to the only bed, I took a look around. There was one large bed closed off by a curtain, two over sized armchairs, a good sized round wooden table, and off to one side a small fireplace and kitchen. All of Hagrid's stuff had been moved out and the place had been recently cleaned. "I've died. This must be hell. I can't live here, this place is smaller than one of the Malfoy's smallest bathrooms." (Although all of the Malfoy's bathrooms could have fit a large pool in them at least).

"This isn't right. This is torture. I'm not staying." I went to go but when I touched the door handle to go my nails were set on fire. "Damn! And to think I just got them done." I tried again. This time I was transfigured into a ferret and back again. Well I had had enough of that in fourth year so I decided not to leave after all. There was a voice that came from a small red circle at the top of the door.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley are to stay here until their lessons or until Professor McGonagall says otherwise." It said in a voice I didn't recognize. So I was stuck here, till lessons at least. "Wonder if there's anything to eat." I searched the cupboards and when I was satisfied that they were empty I sat down in an armchair by the unlit fire. It was at that time I heard whistling coming from some where outside. I got up and peered out the window. It was Weasley. It looked like Granger had enchanted his trunk to be feather light. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Then I got a plan: "When weasel-face opens the door to haul his trunk in I'll bolt"

I watched the incredibly freckly faced boy arrive at the door and put his trunk down.

This was my chance, I waited till he opened the door just wide enough for me to fit then I ran for it.

I hadn't put so much as a foot outside before I was a ferret again. Weasley took one look at me and toppled over laughing. He stopped immediately though, because this time when I changed back I was completely naked.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry, but I'm not sure if this will be slash. I wasn't really planning on it; though I don't really plan any of this, I just write what comes to mind. It might turn out to be slash, it might not. Oh, and I'd like to thank my friend Laura for making this fic possible. So, to my readers: I don't know what will happen, just keep reading and you'll find out.

Chapter 4: Stuck.

Ron's POV:

Oh my god, I'm scarred for life. Malfoy was just now getting his clothes on. Why did this have to happen when I was standing right here?

"Weasley, tell me you didn't see anything!" It was Malfoy, he was speaking to me as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Dammit Malfoy, what just happened?" I turned around and went and sat in one of the armchairs.

"It's not my fault!" He yelled at me as he sat in the other armchair. "It's this bloody hut!" He said as he smacked his head on the table.

I looked around, breakfast was soon and I was getting hungry. I saw Malfoy's trunk on the only bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him. "There's no way in hell your getting the only bed."

Malfoy looked up at me.

"And are you going to stop me?" He was smirking at me and he stood up ready to run. "Isn't that what you're used to at home? Your family probably can't afford a bed." Malfoy seemed very pleased with this insult.

Well, he won't be smiling when I get my hands on him. I was just thinking of a way around the table between us when Professor McGonagall entered.

Draco's POV:

Damn, how could this happen, Weasley saw me naked. This was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Why did Weasley have to be standing right there?

"Weasley, tell me you didn't see anything!" I shouted at him as I put me shirt back on. Weasley went and sat in one of the oversized armchairs.

"Dammit Malfoy, what just happened?" Was his response.

"It's not my fault!" I yelled back at him as I sat in the other armchair. "It's this bloody hut!" I said as I smacked my head on that hideous table.

"What do you think you're doing? There's no way in hell you're getting the only bed."

I looked up to see Weasley looking at me like he was about to cry. He only wanted the bed because he didn't have one at home. This probably wasn't true but it made a good insult. I told him gust that and stood up just in case I'd have to fight. At this time Professor McGonagall came in.

"What do you boys think you are doing?" She was yelling like usual.

I turned to face her. "Alright Professor, when do I get out of here?"

"You don't. I came here to tell you two the rest of what will happen for your behaviour these last few weeks. I want no interruptions so I will answer all questions at the end of my explanation."

What an old bat, I thought as she started to speak again.

When she was finished I stared at her in disbelief.

So that was it, we were stuck here.

Author's note: Sorry for not explaining the details of what McGonagall said to the boys but Ron will explain in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: McGonagall's Explanation.

Ron's POV

Hi there, it's me Ron. So, you're probably wondering what McGonagall said to me and Draco... I mean Malfoy. Well I think it went something like this:

"You don't. I came here to tell you two the rest of what will happen for your behaviour these last few weeks. I want no interruptions so I will answer all questions at the end of my explanation"

Damn I was hoping she wouldn't say that. I sat back down as she started to explain.

"You and Mr. Malfoy are to live in this hut for the duration of the year. You will eat here, sleep here and you will shower here."

I took another look around. I hadn't seen a bathroom anywhere when I came in. Then I spotted it; there was what looked like a closet door. That must be the door to the bathroom. Malfoy seemed to have noticed it too, because he was grumbling unhappily. McGonagall went on.

"If you get into fights it is your choice, but…"

She took a pause there to make things seem more dramatic.

"If you break anything that you do not own, then you will pay for it out of your own pockets."

Malfoy muttered something that sounded like:

"Weasley doesn't own anything worth breaking."

I ignored this and it seemed as if McGonagall didn't hear, besides she was speaking again.

"You will both be escorted to and from class. There will be no hanging back to talk to friends."

And then the worst part came.

"Neither one of you will be allowed visitors unless you get my permission. Which you needn't bother asking for because I won't give it. In class you will sit alone and if you have an assignment that needs a partner you will pair with each other. If you are not in a class together you will be given a partner. Lastly all Hogsmeade weekend visits will be terminated for the rest of the year. Now are there any questions?"

I think Malfoy and I were to shocked to ask anything, for neither of us spoke. So she went on.

"Any breaking of these rules will be punishable by a repeat performance of this next term. Do I make myself clear?"

McGonagall never sounded more serious. We both nodded, still unable to speak. I noticed that Malfoy had slumped back down in his seat and he was looking a little paler then usual. I was feeling a bit sick myself. This would mean I would practically never see Harry or Hermione this whole year. McGonagall looked at us both.

"Well, then I think that's all; have a good day. Oh, and you'll find food in the cupboards and towels in there as well."

She was about to leave when Malfoy seemed to have found his voice.

"Professor, what about quidditch?"

Hey, Malfoy actually has an intelligent question. What about quidditch? I wonder. Well I was about to find out.

"Quidditch will continue as normal, Malfoy. You will continue playing seeker and Weasley you will continue playing keeper. You will be escorted to and from matches but apart from that the games will continue as they used to. Now, if you have now further questions I'm late for breakfast."

And with that she turned on her heel and left.

So that was it, we were stuck here.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry that this took so long. There were some problems with my system, but now they're all good. Hope I haven't lost any readers because of this and I will write more soon.

CHAPTER 6: My Life is Over.

Draco's POV

"My life is over. I'll never survive the rest of the year with Weasel face." Speaking of which, he was looking around like a lost dog. He turned to me, looking very unhappy.

"I'm right here!"

I ignored him. "That pathetic freckle-faced fruit. This is all his fault."

"Yeah, well you're no walk in the park either, Malfoy." And he calls that an insult.

"I'm starving. Weasley, make me breakfast." Weasley just looked at me and laughed.

"You think...you think..." He was laughing so hard he couldn't finish. I don't see what's so funny, though. Oh wait, he's going to say something.

"You think that I'm going to make you breakfast?...You must be going mad." Then he laughed more.

"It's not funny. You're obviously going to have to be my servant while we're stuck like this." That just made him laugh even harder.

"Bloody hell, you have gone mad. Make your own damn breakfast." I couldn't believe it. Does this mean I'll be without a servant for the rest of the year? I think this really must be hell.

Next thing I know Weasley was on his feet searching through the cupboards. The same cupboards that were empty when I got here were now full of stuff. Like boxes and cans and pots and pans. God, I'm rhyming. Note to self: hit Weasley for making me rhyme. There were plates, bowls and cups as well. Only four of each though. I suppose we're going to have to clean too.

I sat there for a moment longer before I too got up and started to rummage through the cupboards. I found a box of cereal that I had never heard of before. It was called Magix. It sounded interesting and you didn't have to make it, so I grabbed the box. I pulled and found that Weasley had a hold on the other end.

"Let go, I had it first!" I shouted at him.

"No way! I had it first!" He shouted back and pulled the box. I pulled at it with equal force. I tightened my hold on the box. He pulled back. And so it began, our little game of tug-o-war that I would no doubt win. Back and forth, back and forth. Then the insults started.

"Let go, you stupid git." What was that Weasley? Is that the best he can do? I thought as I spat a comeback at him.

"Don't you have some patchwork to get done?" This wasn't about the cereal anymore. It was about proving who was better. I shouldn't have to, though. I know I've already won that contest by far. Still. He pulled the box back his way.

"Arrogant, narcissistic bastard."

I pulled the box back. "Piss off." He tried to pull the box back, but I held it in place. He pulled harder but I kept it on my side. Then the brilliant plan hit me. God Draco, I love the way your mind works. Weasley pulled one last time and I released my hold on the box. Weasley stumbled backwards, smacking into one of the armchairs. Serves him right. I went over and pried the box of cereal out of his grip.

"Thanks." I went to the cupboards which were still left open and got myself a bowl. I turned to see the Weasel had gotten up finally and was standing in front of the ice box.

"Out of my way."

Weasley stared at me. "No."

"No? I gave you an order. Now bugger off." I glared at him dangerously.

"I don't take orders from rats." He said, then moved aside. I suppose he was too frightened to stay in my way after that remark, knowing that I would hex him if he stayed put.

By the time I finished my cereal (Weasel face had toast) it was time for class. As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

I went over and opened it. There was no one there. But, no, I was wrong. I looked down and there was tiny Professor Flitwick.

"Good morning. Are you and Mr. Weasley ready to go? Class is about to start, you know." Said the small man in his squeaky voice. I nodded and grabbed my book bag.

"Then we're off." The charms teacher started to head up the sloping lawn to the castle. I followed at a steady pace without looking to see if Weasley was following us. After a moment we arrived at the charms classroom.

"Here we are, boys." Flitwick said, and he let us inside. He led me to one desk and Weasley to another. I saw Potty and Granger rush over to Flitwick as soon as Weaselbee took his seat. Probably wondering why their friend wasn't allowed to sit with them. I never had anyone show concern like that over me. Flitwick seemed to explain briefly before pushing them off to their own seats. He started the lesson.

"Now, these next two weeks we will be looking at the freezing charm." He went on to explain how the charm was useful and how to perform it properly. He told us how it was harder to perform it on larger areas. When he was finished he gave us each a glass of water to practice on. Odd. For some reason whenever I tried to freeze my water all that would form would be a thin layer of ice on the top. I glanced over at Granger. She performed the spell and not only did it freeze all of her water, but three ice cubes formed in Potter's glass as well. Flitwick looked impressed, but I thought she was being a show-off like usual.

The bell signalling the end of class rang and I was escorted by Professor Sprout to my next class. I didn't see Weasley again until lunch, since we didn't have either of our next classes together. I was thankful for that. When I got back to the hut he was already there. He was sitting at the table eating what appeared to be tomato soup. It smelled really good and there was still some left in the pot. If Weasley hadn't made it I would want some. I looked through the cupboards. I had no clue how to make any of this stuff. My stomach rumbled and I glanced back at the still hot soup.

"Have it, it's not poison. I'm not like that." Weasley startled me. It seemed that he had been watching me since I came in. My stomach growled again, so I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and poured the rest of the soup into it. I sat in the other seat and sipped the soup. It tasted ok, so I ate it in silence. When I was finished I looked at my watch. 12:27. We still had forty-eight minutes until our next class, double potions which we did have together. I decided to work on my freezing charm while lunch was still on. Weasley pulled out a parchment and quill. He was writing a letter. To Potter, no doubt. I went to the sink and got a glass of water. I set it on the table and started to perform the charm.

At about 1:10 there was a knock at the door. It opened up and Professor Snape came in.

"Malfoy, Weasley. Come with me, class starts in five minutes." Snape held the door open for us. I got up and Weasley did the same, jamming the letter in his pocket. We left the hut and headed up to the castle. When we arrived Potter and Granger were already present. I made a mental note that Vincent and Greg weren't waiting for me to show up.

Granger rushed forward. "Ron, what's going on why weren't we able to speak to you in charms?" Potter was at the boy's other side in no time. Before he could answer her however, Snape cut him off.

"Mr. Weasley is being punished for his behaviour. Not being able to speak to his friends is part of that. Now, class is about to start, take your seats." We were once again led to seats isolated from the rest of the class. I saw Potter take something from Weasley as we passed, however. In the next three minutes the rest of the class arrived and I saw that it seemed Blaise had taken over my role in Slytherin. He even had Vincent and Greg following him. Traitors, all of them. Snape started the lesson. We were going to learn about and try what was called the Calling Well potion. It was supposed to have a similar effect as a pensieve.

"You will need to get into pairs, then I will pass around vials that contain a small amount of potion." Snape instructed. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please pair up." Potter and Granger looked thunderstruck; obviously they hadn't gotten that far in the letter they were reading when Snape wasn't looking. Snape came over to my desk.

"I apologize, Malfoy, but those are the rules." I waited for Weasley to come over to my work area, then for Snape to hand us the vial. The way this was supposed to work was that one of us would drink a portion of the potion while the other concentrated really hard on a single memory. If this was done correctly then the drinker should be able to see the memory just by looking at the person. We would both receive full marks if at the end of the lesson both of us could describe accurately one of the other's memories. I handed Ron the vial. It was getting to tiresome to think of him as Weasley all the time, but I still called him that.

"Drink up, Weasley, I want to get this over with as soon a I can." Ron drank about half the potion then sat there staring at me with narrowed eyes. I concentrated very hard on a memory of when I was 12, a year after first coming to Hogwarts. There was no memory that I wanted to share with Ron, but since I had to I picked one. I didn't expect the memory to run so long. It was as if Ron and I went on a journey inside my head.

There I was with my father in Borgin and Burkes. My father had just put away the rest of the items that Borgin didn't want. "Let's go, Draco." My father called to me. I was examining a mummy case. Ron sniggered. Of course no one in the memory could hear him. My father cuffed me in the back of the head. "What did I tell you about not touching things?" He hissed as he shoved me roughly out of the shop. Ron and I followed the memory me out and down a dark ally.

"But Father, I thought we were getting my school things now." I noticed this wasn't the way to Diagon Ally. My father turned to me and griped me hard by the upper arms.

"Oh yes, we will just after you define what I mean when I say 'do not touch anything.'" 'This wasn't the memory I wanted. No, I don't want to see again, no...' I thought furiously. I tried to shut it out but it was no use. Ron and I watched as the memory me bowed his head.

"Do not place a finger on anything."

"Very good, Draco. And what did you do in the shop?"

"I didn't touch it, Father, I swear I was just looking…" My father slapped me across the face.

"Do not lie to me, boy." He hit me again.

"But father, I didn't…." He threw me to the floor.

"You are worthless. Now get up." I got to my feet. "Now, who am I?"

"My father."

"What does that mean?"

"That you are in control and I must obey you no matter what."

He hit me again, causing my nose to bleed. "Wrong. What does it mean?"

"That you are in control and what you say is the law and I must obey you no matter what."

"Good. Now, did you disobey me?"

"No." He hit me.

"Did you disobey me?"

"No, sir." He hit me again.

"Did you disobey me?"

"No, I didn't. Please…" I was crying now. He hit me and I fell to my knees. Again and again he asked me the question and each time I gave the same answer. He continued to hit me as the memory faded out.

Now I could see Ron staring at me with wide eyes.

"What are you staring at, Weasley?" He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again.

"Stop gaping. It's no big deal."

Then he did speak. "Why didn't you tell him yes?"

"Because that would be a lie." Professor Snape walked past our desk to the front.

"Now the next person will take the potion and drink the remainder." He said and Ron handed me the vial. I took it and gulped it down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Ron's POV

I went up to the owlery to send a letter to Harry and Hermione, 'It really bites not being able to talk to them face to face.' I dodge the droppings and coax Pig down from his perch. After the stupid twit stops fluttering around I attach the letter. On my way back I glance out one of the windows. I spot the lake, I can see Draco practically skating across. 'Well, it looks like he got it finally.' I start heading down the tower, about half way down I hear the most horrible sound that could be heard on a day like this. There is a window nearby but I can tell without looking that it was the sound of cracking ice.

I rush down the rest of the stairs and out across the field. I get to the edge of the lake just as Draco falls through. 'ok, Ron think…' I know, the ice won't hold me if it broke when Draco went on it, I'm at least two times his weight. I see Draco's head pop up and he starts flailing his arms. "Hold on Malfoy." I shout as I pull out my wand. I refreeze the lake, all but the hole around Draco. That should hold me now. I rush out onto the ice and slide to the hole. Draco is no longer above the surface. 'Grindylows must have pulled him under!' I start searching frantically for a sign of him. I spot him about two feet away banging on the ice from underneath. I run to the spot and point my wand at the place. As I do I see Draco pass out from lack of breath and start to sink. "Bonbarda!" I scream. The ice smashes and I plunge my arm into the icy water. I manage to grab hold of Draco's shirt collar and with all my strength I haul him up. I drag him away from the hole and then I notice he's not breathing. I search for my wand and notice I must have dropped it when I pulled him up. Looks like I have to do CPR the muggle way. I place my lips on his and blow air into his lungs. Almost immediately he starts to breath again. I back off to let him get some air. He splutters and chokes up some water; he is panting hard then he passes out. At this point I notice that I'm breathing heavily myself. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure running towards us - I promptly faint. The last thing I remember is the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.

When I wake up I realize I'm in the hospital wing. I look around me but I don't see Draco anywhere. A door opens and Madam Pomfrey steps in.

"Oh, good, you're awake. There's some sweets on that table from your friends, if you like you may go now." I get up and start to head out.

"Uuuh, where's Draco? Is he…?"

"He's fine. He went back to the hut not a minute ago."

"Oh. Ok. Not that I care. You know, just curious."

"Oh, of course not. Well, you have a good night and stay dry from now on."

"Ok, thanks…wait…night?"

"Oh yes, you were asleep for quite a bit."

"Oh. Ok then. Night." I left and headed back downstairs. I didn't even bother getting the sweets off the table. I didn't feel much like eating. I felt funny. 'I just saved Draco's life…'

I got back to the hut and checked my watch. 9: 45. It was late and I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the chairs. I went inside and saw that the bed was empty. I looked around for Draco and saw that he was curled up in the chairs asleep. There was a note beside him on the table. I picked it up. It read:

Ron. As much as I hate to admit it, you saved my life today and I think that maybe you deserve to have the bed tonight. Don't expect me to be so generous next time. Draco T Malfoy.

I looked down at the sleeping boy in the chairs and smiled. 'He almost looks like a nice guy when he's asleep.' I went over to the bed and climbed in. I shut my eyes. This was probably going to be the only chance I would have to get a good night's sleep.

A N/ Sorry this chapter was so short, there will be another one up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Ron's POV

My memory wasn't all that interesting. It wasn't very long either. It was back when I was mad at Harry right before the first task. Me and Draco (when did I started thinking of him as Draco?) went into my head and followed memory me to the library. Hermione was in there and once again she tried to convince me that I couldn't just abandon Harry like this.

"Ron. He's your best mate."

"Not any more." I replied.

"Ron, this is silly. Harry is going to have to face some pretty dangerous things and he needs us to support him." I heard Draco snort and mutter something like 'Yeah, right.'

"He might need your support, but not mine."

"Well, at least tell me you'll watch."

"I will not."

"Please Ron?"

"Give me one good reason."

"Please do it for me." Draco faked a long bored yawn.

"Oh, all right."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. You're the best." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Damn, I forgot about that. Draco made a disgusted sound. We watched as the librarian came up to me and Hermione.

"That is quite enough of that. I will ask you to leave now and go find a more suitable place to snog." Me and Hermione exited, she started to giggle as the memory faded.

"Time's up." Snape snapped and the students turned to face the front. "I want a full report on the memory you witnessed complete with your name and the name of your partner printed neatly in the top corner. This will be due on my desk first thing next class."

The bell rang signalling the end of lessons and Draco and I were escorted back to the hut.

Draco beat me to the hut and when I got there he was already laying on the bed.

"You can't have the bed, Malfoy." I told him.

"Well it appears that I do." Was his reply.

"Get off now! It's not yours, your name isn't on it!" I said. Draco pointed to the bed post. His name was printed there in thick silver letters.

"Well you still can't have it all to your self. We're going to have to share…"

"With you? I don't think so." He said.

"Look Malfoy, I'm not too keen on sharing a bed with you either. But if we don't then I won't have anywhere to sleep." I was trying to keep my voice calm but it wasn't working.

"And that's a problem why?" With that Draco took out his homework and wouldn't say another word to me about it.

I grumbled a bit and sat down at the table to do my own work. I knew it was pointless trying to force Draco to move, plus I decided that it wasn't worth my effort. At about 9:30 I looked over to the bed. Draco appeared to have fallen asleep. I moved the two big chairs so they were facing each other and clambered into then. I rolled over and shut my eyes therefore not seeing the eye that was watching me from the bed shut.

The next morning I woke up with stiff limbs and neck. The chairs weren't as bad as the floor would be, but not by much. The chairs kept sliding apart in the night and I had to get up several times to push them back together. When they were together they weren't long enough for my body so I had to scrunch up in a ball to lie comfortably. When I finally got up I noticed that Draco was already up and had the box of cereal (corn flakes this time) out on the table. He was smirking at me from his seat at the table. He had taken one of the chairs from me when I was still sleeping. That's what woke me. I went over to the cupboards and go a bowl. I brought it to the table and sat down. I took the box of corn flakes and poured some into my bowl. I went over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk; it was noticeably light. I turned the whole carton upside down right there on the spot, and not a drop came out.

'That bastard drank all the milk…. I'll get him for this.' I thought to myself.

I didn't get him for it, however. The next week went pretty much like it had the first day. Each night Draco would beat me to the bed and each morning he would beat me to whatever my first choice for breakfast was going to be. (I'm not sure how he did that). Because of the lack of sleep I never had the energy to complain or argue about it. Also because of the lack of sleep I was having a hard time paying attention in class, but that was ok considering nothing important was going on in class anyway. One thing that cheered me up was that tomorrow me and Draco would be allowed out of the hut onto the grounds for the afternoon. I still wasn't allowed to see Harry or Hermione though. Now that I think of it this was probably to have time to practice large scale freezing charms. I wasn't about to waste my time on that, I was well prepared for the test. Yes, we were going to have a test on freezing charms in two days. 'Joy… God, I hate tests.'

Draco's POV

"You can't have the bed, Malfoy." Ron finally got back to the hut and was complaining about something or other.

"Well, it appears that I do." I said, smirking.

"Get off now! It's not yours, your name isn't on it!" He said. I pointed to the bed post. My name was printed there in thick silver letters. I wrote it there myself as soon as I got back.

"Well, you still can't have it all to yourself. We're going to have to share…" He told me sounding unhappy.

"With you? I don't think so." I spat back at him.

"Look Malfoy, I'm not too keen on sharing a bed with you either. But if we don't then I won't have anywhere to sleep." He sounded like he was panicking. He probably thought since his family couldn't afford a bed at home that he could have this one.

"And that's a problem why?" I told him. After that I took out my homework and refused to talk to him any longer.

At about 9:30 I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. I heard Ron put his book away and push the chairs together. I opened one eye and looked over at him. I saw him climb into the chairs and turn over. He never saw that I was watching him. I almost felt sorry for him… What am I saying? No I didn't…

The next morning I got up first after a wonderful sleep and got out a bowl and a box of cornflakes. I poured them into my bowl and then got out the milk. I poured enough in my bowl for my cereal, then drank the rest. I put the empty carton back in the fridge, grabbed myself a spoon and pulled the chair out from under Ron. I sat down and a moment later he got up to see what happened to his "bed" I smirked at him and he went to get a bowl and spoon. He poured the rest of the cornflakes into his bowl (what a pig). He went to the fridge for the milk. 'This should be good.' He took the carton out of the fridge and turned the whole thing upside down. I stifled a snigger. He scowled at me and started looking through the cupboards to find something to eat.

The next couple of days went mostly the same. I would steal the bed and eat his breakfast. He would never argue or complain. He better not, either, seeing as it was his fault I was stuck here in the first place, and therefore deserved the bed and good food. We have a test on freezing charms in about two days. I haven't quite gotten mine down. I can freeze the glass now but when I tried to freeze the water in the dish sink only a hard layer of ice formed over the top. It was about an inch thick, but the bigger the area the thinner the layer is. For the test we are supposed to freeze the lake then walk across. I'm glad me and Ron get this Sunday off to go outside, I'll have to go over to the lake and practise. I can't believe I'm doing so poorly; even Ron's got it down better than I do.

On Sunday afternoon Ron and I went outside, he went off towards the owlery and I headed to the lake. When I got there I warmed up, pointed my wand at the lake and said the charm. The lake froze, and it seemed solid enough; I was surprised that I managed to freeze the whole thing. I slid my foot out and then applied my weight… It held me. I started out towards the other side. The ice was fine, it wasn't cracking or anything. 'I did it.' I thought to myself, proud of my accomplishment. I was about halfway when I heard the most sickeningly dreadful noise in my life. It was the sound of a large chunk of ice splitting in two. The ice cracked under my feet and sent a bunch of tiny cracks spreading out to the edges like a spider web. One wrong move, the ice gave way and I was plunged into the ice cold depths.

A N/ Sorry about the bit of a cliff hanger, but I couldn't help my self. I know this chapter took a long time so I made sure you got chapter 8 right after it. Hope you're not too mad, and I'll update for chapter 9 as soon as I can.

Chapter 8

Ron's POV

I went up to the owlery to send a letter to Harry and Hermione, 'It really bites not being able to talk to them face to face.' I dodge the droppings and coax Pig down from his perch. After the stupid twit stops fluttering around I attach the letter. On my way back I glance out one of the windows. I spot the lake, I can see Draco practically skating across. 'Well, it looks like he got it finally.' I start heading down the tower, about half way down I hear the most horrible sound that could be heard on a day like this. There is a window nearby but I can tell without looking that it was the sound of cracking ice.

I rush down the rest of the stairs and out across the field. I get to the edge of the lake just as Draco falls through. 'ok, Ron think…' I know, the ice won't hold me if it broke when Draco went on it, I'm at least two times his weight. I see Draco's head pop up and he starts flailing his arms. "Hold on Malfoy." I shout as I pull out my wand. I refreeze the lake, all but the hole around Draco. That should hold me now. I rush out onto the ice and slide to the hole. Draco is no longer above the surface. 'Grindylows must have pulled him under!' I start searching frantically for a sign of him. I spot him about two feet away banging on the ice from underneath. I run to the spot and point my wand at the place. As I do I see Draco pass out from lack of breath and start to sink. "Bonbarda!" I scream. The ice smashes and I plunge my arm into the icy water. I manage to grab hold of Draco's shirt collar and with all my strength I haul him up. I drag him away from the hole and then I notice he's not breathing. I search for my wand and notice I must have dropped it when I pulled him up. Looks like I have to do CPR the muggle way. I place my lips on his and blow air into his lungs. Almost immediately he starts to breath again. I back off to let him get some air. He splutters and chokes up some water; he is panting hard then he passes out. At this point I notice that I'm breathing heavily myself. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure running towards us - I promptly faint. The last thing I remember is the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.

When I wake up I realize I'm in the hospital wing. I look around me but I don't see Draco anywhere. A door opens and Madam Pomfrey steps in.

"Oh, good, you're awake. There's some sweets on that table from your friends, if you like you may go now." I get up and start to head out.

"Uuuh, where's Draco? Is he…?"

"He's fine. He went back to the hut not a minute ago."

"Oh. Ok. Not that I care. You know, just curious."

"Oh, of course not. Well, you have a good night and stay dry from now on."

"Ok, thanks…wait…night?"

"Oh yes, you were asleep for quite a bit."

"Oh. Ok then. Night." I left and headed back downstairs. I didn't even bother getting the sweets off the table. I didn't feel much like eating. I felt funny. 'I just saved Draco's life…'

I got back to the hut and checked my watch. 9: 45. It was late and I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the chairs. I went inside and saw that the bed was empty. I looked around for Draco and saw that he was curled up in the chairs asleep. There was a note beside him on the table. I picked it up. It read:

Ron. As much as I hate to admit it, you saved my life today and I think that maybe you deserve to have the bed tonight. Don't expect me to be so generous next time. Draco T Malfoy.

I looked down at the sleeping boy in the chairs and smiled. 'He almost looks like a nice guy when he's asleep.' I went over to the bed and climbed in. I shut my eyes. This was probably going to be the only chance I would have to get a good night's sleep.

A N/ Sorry this chapter was so short, there will be another one up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco's POV

Could it be?When I wake up the next morning I see that Ron has made breakfast. Pancakes. My favourite. I wonder how he knew that. Well, it doesn't matter; it was probably just a coincidence. I sit down at the table muttering a small "thanks". He nods and we eat in silence for a bit before he breaks it.

"Malfoy, I was thinking about yesterday..." he asked timidly.

"What about it?" is my reply. 'Weird, we're acting civil.'

"Well, you let me sleep on the bed last night..." he continues.

"Yeah, what about it?" I say, acting cool. 'He's probably going to ask for it again. Well, forget it. But he did make me breakfast.'

"Well, it's just that I didn't take you for someone who would give up such luxury." He looks unsure.

"Well you did save my life." I act like that's the only reason. Truth is, I can be a nice guy when I want to.

"I can be a nice guy when I want to. See this as good." I add, to show him not to question me.

"Oh, well, thanks." he says with a slight smile. 'Did he just smile at me?' Our little conversation is cut short by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." we both say at the same time. We get up to get the door and smash our heads.

"OW!" is there an echo in here? I rub my head and I'm about to say something nasty when

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." Look at him, jumping in like that, pretending that he's so cool. Well, I won't have it.

"No, it's ok, we're both to blame." Ha, now who's cool... not me, that was retarded. I'll fix that. "Get the door, Weasley." There, now that's more like it. He just smiles and shakes his head as he gets the door. That wasn't supposed to happen. He's not supposed to be happy about me ordering him around. What is he playing at? It's Professor McGonagall at the door.

"Well hello boys. I'm here to take Ron to his first class." She said in an official tone.

"What about my first class?" I ask. Not that I care, I don't feel much like class today anyway.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape is ill today and we can't find a replacement, so your first class has been cancelled." she informs me

"Oh, I see." I say, nodding. The Professor and Ron leave and I'm left to sit here on my own for an hour and fifteen minutes with nothing to do. By thirty minutes I'm so bored I find myself actually doing the dishes. Me, a Malfoy, doing chores. After that I get out some books and start studying. Another fifteen minutes and I find myself with nothing left to study. Another fifteen of sitting around doing nothing but staring into space. 'When is Ron getting back?' Wait, am I really thinking that? Do I really want to spend TIME with him? I guess I do. Well, it would be better than doing nothing.' Ten minutes left. 'God, time moves so slowly.' Five minutes left. 'Tick tock tick tock.' Two minutes... one minute.

"TIME!" I shout.

Ron's POV

I get up and stretch. 'That was the best sleep ever, I was right. Too bad I won't get the bed again.' I notice Draco is still sleeping. I search the cupboards. 'I think I'll have pancakes for breakfast.' I get the ingredients out and make a batch. I make too much. Probably get it from Mom. She needs to make a lot for all of us. I can share these with Draco, he did give me the bed, after all. I wonder why he did that. Other than saving his life I did nothing to deserve it. I'll ask him when he gets up. Speaking of which, I hear movement. Draco gets up and looks at me, then he sits at the table, muttering a thanks. I put the plates down and we eat in silence. Oh, right, I was going to ask him.

"Malfoy, I was thinking about yesterday..." I asked.

"What about it?" he replies, trying to sound cool. 'Weird, he's being civil'

"Well you let me sleep on the bed last night..." I tell him, since he didn't seem to catch on.

"Yeah, what about it?" he can be real dense sometimes.

"Well it's just that I didn't take you for someone who would give up such luxury." I go on, hoping this will be enough.

"Well, you did save my life." He says, almost smirking. "I can be a nice guy when I want to. See this as good." What does he think that will accomplish?

"Oh, well, thanks." All the same I smile slightly to show him that I appreciate the compliment. He looks confused. I'm about to ask him if he'll help clean up when there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." We both say at the same time. We get up to get the door and smash our heads.

"OW!" Sounds like there's an echo in here. I rub my head, Draco looks mad.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." I tell him before he insults me. The morning was going well, I don't want us to fight if we don't have to.

"No, it's ok, we're both to blame." He jumped in there. Well, that was unexpected.

"Get the door, Weasley." That's more like it. I smile knowingly. He was probably trying to cover it up that he was being nice. I shake my head and get the door. Too bad he can't just be nice. I open the door. It's Professor McGonagall. She tells me that she's here to take me to class and that Draco's class is cancelled. 'Damn, why can't my class be cancelled?'. I go with her to a full hour and fifteen minutes of torture. Like always, I'm not allowed to sit near Harry or Hermione, but I smile at them and give the thumbs up when Harry mouths "How's it going to me?". They look surprised. I suppose I am too. It is going fine now, it probably won't last long though. Fifteen minutes into class, and I'm already bored out of my mind. I don't understand how to do this spell and I can't even get Hermione's help. Forty-five more minutes go by and I can't wait to get back to the hut. Not so I can spend time with Draco, I just know it would be better than this. Ten minutes left. 'I wonder what Draco is doing?' I try the spell one more time then give up when I can't get it. Five minutes left. The teacher gives us homework. 'Damn, not more practice, I'll never get it.' Two minutes. I stare at the clock, hoping the bell will ring early. It doesn't. One minute left. The bell rings. I get up and walk to the door. Professor Flitwick is there waiting to escort me back. I tell him I'll go on my own and he lets me. I went back to the hut and went in. Draco was sitting at the table staring off into space. When I came in he looked over at me.

"You're late." He accuses me.

"I am not." I argue back. "Class just ended. I got here as soon as I could."

"Why, anxious to see me?" He asked with that witty look on his face.

"No, I just need your help with a spell." Now that I think about it, I did want to get back here to hang out, like me and Harry would have in between classes. Like we were friends.

"Well, I'll help then. It's not like I've got anything better to do." We spent twenty minute break going over the spell. We laughed some when he told me I wasn't getting it because I was reading the wrong page, that a page had been ripped out. It really did feel like I was with Harry instead of Draco. Could it be... we were becoming friends?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN/ Ok, so I still can't decide if there are enough people that want this Fanfic to be slash or not, so I have decided to make it both. I apologize to my editor for the extra work that it will require. (THANK YOU BY THE WAY)**

**So this is how it will be: for those of you that like it as it is, when you read this look out for this: 696969696969696 across the page. That means that the slash is going to start. Then when you see the 000000000000000 across the page it means the slash has ended. So just skip those parts. If you want to read the slash read the stuff in between the 696969696969669 and the 0000000000000, then don't read the rest because you will have already read it. No matter which you read it is the exact same story, with a bit of slash added in. Hope this is clear, thank you. Now here is the chapter:**

**Even so**

Draco and Ron worked all night, falling asleep at the table. It really seemed like they had become friends. Ron was starting to feel like he was back with Harry and Hermione more and more, but he knew it was just Draco. This was an odd thing to him; he didn't think Draco was capable of being a nice guy, but there it was. As for Draco, he was starting to think that maybe he had finally made a real friend, someone he could count on. When they woke up they were both sore and stiff. It was a good thing it was the weekend.

"Boy, it's gonna be a bit before I can move again." Ron said with a yawn. "Every part of me is asleep."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I've never had such an uncomfortable sleep. I suppose your used to it though, hey Weasley?" Draco said as he stretched.

Ron stared, almost hurt. 'Maybe I was wrong about him after all.' He thought.

"Oh, sorry Ron, I-I didn't mean anything by that. I wasn't thinking." Draco really did look sorry.

"Oh, ok." Ron nodded and stood up. Now he didn't know what to think.

"I think I can move now, I'll make breakfast. Ron, what do you want?" Draco asked.

"Don't care." Ron frowned. 'Maybe he's trying to show he's sorry?' he thought.

20 minutes later.

"You call this breakfast?" Ron asked as he looked skeptically at the food.

Draco was covered in cooking ingredients from head to toe. He almost looked normal and less like some rich boy. Even so, as it was his hair, though covered in flour was still perfectly in place. He wouldn't let Ron help with anything. He said it would ruin the surprise.

"Yes. They're crepes." Draco answered, scratching the back of his neck. "Though slightly burnt and falling apart."

"They look like a heating potion gone wrong." Ron snickered.

"Hey! I've never cooked before!" Draco said, sounding only slightly offended, and to up the drama he shoved Ron gently.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Ron shoved him back, a little harder but nothing major. Draco pushed him off his chair in retaliation. In moments they were both rolling around on the floor shoving the 'crepes' in each other's face, trying to pin one another playfully. Ron was used to doing this with Harry and his brothers so he had the advantage. When all the misshapen crepes and crepe batter was used up Ron got a good hold of Draco's wrists and held them above Draco's head. He was straddling his waist and they were both breathing heavily. They're eyes locked and they gazed at each other before Ron spoke.

"Give?" Ron asked triumphantly, still trying to catch his breath. Ron thought that Draco sort of looked like an angel.

"Are you joking? A Malfoy never surrenders." Draco himself could barely get the words out. As he looked at Ron, however, he got a strange fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach, and his heart thudded suddenly.

"Fine, then just lay here on the floor while I get the shower!" as Ron said this he jumped up and took a dash to the shower, undressing on the way there.

"Hey! Not fair." Draco yelled after him. Draco sounded upset but didn't try to stop him. He found himself watching him undress instead.

Ron didn't get far though. He slipped on some batter and fell on his face. Draco took this time to get up off the floor and make for the bathroom. Ron was faster than him, though. He grabbed Draco's ankle and pulled him down again. Before Draco had time to recover, Ron had already slipped into the shower and locked the door. Draco sighed. He had hoped, for some strange reason, that they might be able to shower together. He quickly shoved the thought out of his head. Showering with another man - that was disgusting.

By the time both of them had cleaned up it was nearly noon. They were lounging in the chairs after eating a real breakfast, courtesy of Ron.

"Boy, I love the weekend, I wish it could go on forever." Ron said out of nowhere. He thought he should say something to stop himself from staring at Draco.

"Be careful what you wish for." Draco had a sly look on his face as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, intrigued.

"Oh, nothing, just that I might be able to grant it." Draco said with a smirk.

"No way. How?" Ron asked, leaning over as if they needed to keep their voices down, even though they didn't. Really, he wanted to be closer to Draco for some reason that he couldn't quite place. He loved it when Draco smirked like that. But no - didn't he hate it?

"I think if I make some changes to the freezing spell I could use it to freeze time instead of water." Draco had that look about him that said he was serious.

"No way. You can't even do the spell regularly." Ron shook his head as he spoke.

"That's why you're gonna help me." Draco poked Ron with his wand as he said you're.

"No way..." It seemed to Ron he was saying that a lot lately, even though he had this urge to only say yes to Draco no matter what. "We cant do that, we would get in so much trouble."

"Who's gonna know? Besides, we're not gonna keep it like that. We'll unfreeze time as soon as we have a bit of fun..." Draco was on his feet and pacing as he went, trying to work out the details in his head as he tried to convince Ron to go along with it.

"You sound like Harry when he's planning an attack on Voldemort. Next thing I know I'll be in some lair while you're off saving the day and ending up with the damsel in distress." 'I wonder what it would be like if I were the damsel in distress? Harry would probably save him anyway.' This thought made Ron smile. He really was like Harry, and knowing this comforted him. It was like he still had his best friend with him. Strange. Was Draco, his arch-nemesis, really becoming his best friend? Ron decided that that didn't matter and that he didn't really mind. What he was wondering right now was whether or not they could be more than that. No, that was silly. He was really wondering if Draco's plan could really work. Hey, it would be fun right?

They worked all the rest of the afternoon working on improving the spell. By the time Draco declared it ready it was almost 11:00.

"We should head to bed." Ron declared with a yawn.

Draco nodded.

Ron started pushing the chairs together to form his bed.

"Hey Ron..." Draco said timidly

"Huh?" Ron replied sleepily.

'Why am I acting like this around him?' Draco thought before continuing. "Well, I was thinking... we're friends now, right?" Draco asked, unsure.

Ron was puzzled. He had never heard Draco speak like this before. "Yeah, sure, if you want to be."

"Yeah, I think I do." He sounded relieved. Then his voice went back to its usual tone. "Well I think since we're going to try the spell tomorrow, we better both get a good night's sleep and since I know from experience that those chairs aren't that comfortable..." then his tone changed again. "Well it's a really big bed and all... I don't want you to think I'm gay or anything, but it might be better if we shared the bed." Draco said this last bit probably faster than he intended.

Ron hesitated before he agreed and they got their PJs on and climbed into bed. The bed was indeed big enough and one barely noticed the other beside him. Even so, it was nice knowing the other was there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron shuved him back a little harder but nothing maget. Draco pushed him off his chair as a retaleation. in moments they wer bouth roling arawned on the flor shuving the " crapes " in eachothers face tring to pin one another playfuly.Ron was use to doing this with Harry and his brothers so he had the advanteg. when all the misshapen crapes and crape bater was used up ron got a good holed of dracos riseds and held then abuv Dracos head. he was stratuling his wased and they wer bouth breathing hevuly.

" giv?" Ron asked triumfently but still tring to cach his breath.

" are you joking? a Malfoy never surenders." Draco himself could barly get the woreds out.

" fin then just lay her on the flor wall i get the shawer!" as Ron said this he jumped up and tock a dash to the shawer undresing on the way ther.

" Hay! not fare." Draco yeld after him.

Ron didn't get far though. he sliped on some batter and fell on his face. Draco tock this time to geto up off the flor andmake for the bathroom. Ron was faster then him though he grabed dracos ankul and puled him down againg. befor Draco had time to rucover Ron had alredy sliped into the shawer and loked the door.

by the time bouth of them had cleened up it was nerly noon. they wer lawnging in the chais after eating a reall brecfast that Ron made.

" boy i love the weekend, i wish it could go on forever." Ron Said out of nowere.

" be carfle what you wish for." Draco had a sly look on his face as he tworled his waned butween his fingers.

" whats that supows to mean?" ron asked intreged.

" oh nothing just that i mite be abel to grant it." draco said with a smerk.

" no way. how?" Ron asked leaning over as if they needed to keep ther voices down evan though they didn't.

" i think if i make some changes to the freezing spell i could use it to freez time insted of water." Draco hade that look about him that said he was serus.

" No way. you can't evan do the spell ragulairly." ron shouck his head as he spoke.

" thats why your gana help me." Draco poked Ron with his wand as he said your.

" No way..." it seemed to Ron he was saying that alot latly. " we cant do that we would get in so much truble."

" Hows gana know? bisides we'r not gana keep it like that. wi'll un frezz time as soon as wa have a bit of fun." Draco was on his feet and pasing as he whent tring to work out the details in his head as he tryed convins Ron to go along with it.

" You sawnd like Harry when hes planing an attack on Voldamort. next thing i know i'll be in som lair wall your off saving day ending up with the dansul in dustres." this though made Ron smile. he really was like Harry and knowing this comferd him.it was like he still had his best friend with him. straing was Draco his arch nemuses really becoming his best friend? Ron disided that that didn't matter and that he didn't really mind. what he was wondering right now was wether or not Dracos plane could really work. hey it would be fun right.

they worked all the rest of the afternoon working on inproving the spell. bye the time Draco diclared it ready it was almost 11:00.

" whe should head to bed." Ron diclared with a yawn.

Draco noded.

Ron started pushing the chais together to form his bed.

" hey Ron..." Draco said

"hu?" Ron ruplyed sleepaly

" well i was thinking...wer friends now right?" Draco asked unsure.

Ron was puzled he had never herd Draco speek like this befor. " ya sure if you want to be."

" ya i think i do."he sawnded ruleaved then his voice when back to its useowel tone. " Well i think sins wer going to try the spell tomorow we better bouth get a good night sleep and sins i'm smaller i fit in the chairs better and i don't mind them so mush maybe you should sleep in the bed and i'll take the chairs. "

Ron hesatated befor he agread and the got ther pj's on and climbed into bed. the bed was indeed alot more comftruble and it made Ron fell a bit selfesh for not prosesting. " why don't we take terns in the bed from now on?" Ron sugested.

"k." Draco anserd almost compleatly asleep by now.

as the boys slepped a simuler though ran through ther heads. the thought was this. that it was strange having each other as a friend, even so, it was nice not being stuck in the old hut with no one. well no one that was nice to you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN/ Ok, so those of you that are still reading my fic (though I don't blame you if you aren't) I hope you like what I've done with it. If you need a reminder this is how it will be. For those of you that like it as it is when you read this look out for this: 696969696969696 across the page. That means that the slash is going to start. Then when you see the 000000000000000 across the page it means the slash has ended. So just skip those parts. If you want to read the slash read the stuff in between the 696969696969669 and the 0000000000000 then don't read the rest because you will have already read it. No matter which you read it's the exact same story, with a bit of slash added in. Hope this is clear, thank you. Now here is the chapter.**

**If I could stop the sun for just one day... or something like that.**

Draco's POV

**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

When I woke up that morning it made me slightly sad that Ron wasn't there in bed with me. That's when I remembered what woke me that morning. I didn't know he had left, but I woke because I had felt the cold of him not being there. I was thinking before I went to bed that night that it was nice having someone warm beside me, even though as it was we started at opposite sides of the bed. In the night it got really cold and I was freezing, at first I thought I would just have to get up and get another blanket but then I remembered Ron. Would he think it weird or gay of me if I moved over to get some warmth from him? I looked over, thinking that I better not when I saw that Ron had already moved over closer to me, so I thought that maybe it would be ok. I hesitated for a moment, then I moved over and pressed my nose into Ron's back, for it was the coldest part of me. Just being this close was nice. It was warming me up already; still, my arms were not as warm as I had hoped. As if he had read my mind, Ron turned over and put his arms around me. There was a sudden thump in my chest when he held me but I pushed it aside and just enjoyed myself. So that's why I noticed that he was gone even before i woke up. I finally opened my eyes to see were he had gone. He wasn't in the hut as far as I could see. I sat up and craned my neck to see if the bathroom door was open or shut, maybe he was in there? Nope, not there, he was definitely gone. I got up and out of bed, I got dressed and went to see what I could dig up for breakfast. When I got into the kitchen there was a note taped to the cupboard door.

_Dear Draco,_

_I've gotten permission to go to the library and have a quick chat with Hermione. I'm not going to tell her what it's for, but I wanted some last minute advice on the spell. I'll make something up on what it is I'm trying to do and why, or you know, whatever. Don't worry, I still want to try it out, I'm not backing out or anything. Plus I just miss her, so it's a good excuse to see her. I'll be back at 8:30, give or take 5 min._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Well, that was fine then, but what was I going to do till then? Then I noticed a P.S.

_P.S. I left you some breakfast on the stove._

I went and got the eggs and bacon off the stove and put them on a plate. Then I went and sat down at the table and ate. When I was finished I started to contemplate my thoughts. I was thinking about how we, we being me and Ron, got into this mess and now how we were. This was interesting. How long were we supposed to be stuck here? I don't even remember now. I also started thinking about what would happen when we got out. Then it came into my head that I was wondering what Ron was doing. He was with Hermione. One of his other friends... or were they more then that? I didn't want to think about that. Though he did say he wanted to see her. No, he wanted an excuse to see her. This thought made me think harder: what does that mean? Then there was another one of those sudden thumps in my chest. This one was almost painful. It happened whenever I thought about her and him together. I learnt what that meant later. 8:26. Four minutes give or take. I forced my attention to something other then Ron. I hoped he would be back soon. I sat at the table for a long time thinking of nothing in particular, just anything to keep my thoughts away from Ron. How different we were from each other. We were both pale, but he has freckles and I have not. Oh, all the freckles. The freckles and red hair make him look so cute and innocent. And he has the neatest little smile. Almost nervous, but bright too. And when he is nervous, the way he blushes, enough to make his ears turn pink. The way he looks away. He shouldn't look away so often. He has gorgeous eyes that are just so bright and blue, and make you want to stare at them for hours. The door opens. I look at the clock: 8:32. I look over at the door. It's Ron. I'm glad I stopped thinking about him, it would have been embarrassing when he came in.

"You're back." I state.

"Yeah." He took his boots off and sat down in the chair beside mine.

"What did you talk to Gra-Hermione about?" I ask, stopping myself from saying Granger. I don't think he would have liked it if I had said that.

"Nothing much... uh, she didn't have anything helpful to say." He replies. He sounds strange.

"OK, so should we try out the spell?" I ask, eager to get started.

"Yeah, but, well one thing Hermione did say was we should figure out the side-effects if I don't do the spell right. Do you now what they might be?" He wanted to know.

"Well, there is the possibility that the spell won't spread farther than the grounds of Hogwarts. Other than that I don't think we have anything to worry about." I told him, hoping that would be enough to reassure him.

"Well, ok then, that shouldn't be that bad. If it does happen it won't effect us anyway." He rolled up his sleeves as he said this and took out his wand.

"Ok then, shall we move outside?" I asked. There were some people outside and it would be easy to see right away if it worked.

Ron nodded and we stepped out the door, moving to the open. We would each keep an eye on a group of people to see if they stopped moving, then after we would go and check to see if every one was stopped. First Ron said a spell to keep me from freezing with the rest of them, then I told him the incantation that I came up with to alter the initial freezing spell. He took a deep breath and spoke the words.

°

"Decosol of gelidus tampus glacipopulus."

(This means roughly: _melting sun of frozen time freezes the people._)

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When I woke up that morning it made me slightly sad that Ron wasn't there in the bed. That's when I remember what woke me that morning. I didn't know he had left but I woke because I had felt someone bump the chairs. I was thinking before I went to bed that night that it was nice having someone nearby, even though as it was I was in the chairs and he was in the bed. In the night it got really cold and I was freezing, I would just have to get up and get another blanket. I looked over, thinking that I better not wake Ron up when I got up, when I saw that Ron had already opened his eyes. I thought that maybe it would be ok to ask. I hesitated for a moment, then I asked him if he would get me another blanket. He nodded and did, so then went back to bed. It was warming me up already, still my arms were not as warm as I had hoped. As if he had read my mind, Ron turned and tossed the other blanket that was on the bed at me. There was a sudden thump in my chest when he gave it to me, this must be what it was like to have a real friend. Even before I woke up I knew he was gone from feeling the bump earlier. I finally opened my eyes to see were he had gone. He wasn't in the hut as far as I could see. I sat up and craned my neck to see if the bathroom door was open or shut, maybe he was in there? Nope, not there, he was definitely gone. I got up and got out of the chairs and went to see what I could dig up for breakfast, after I got dressed of course. When I got into the kitchen there was a note taped to the cupboard door.

_Dear Draco,_

_I've gotten permission to go to the library and have a quick chat with Hermione. I'm not going to tell her what it's for, but I wanted some last minute advice on the spell. I'll make something up on what it is I'm trying to do and why, or you know, whatever. Don't worry, I still want to try it out, I'm not backing out or anything. Plus I just miss her so it's a good excuse to see her. I'll be back at 8:30, give or take 5 min._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Well, that was fine then, but what was I going to do till then? Then I noticed a P.S.

_P.S. I left you some breakfast on the stove._

I went and got the eggs and bacon off the stove and put them on a plate. Then I went and sat down at the table and ate. When I was finished I started to contemplate my thoughts. I was thinking about how we, we being me and Ron, got into this mess and now how we were.

This was interesting. How long were we supposed to be stuck here? I don't even remember now. I also started thinking about what would happen when we got out. Then it came into my head that I was wondering what Ron was doing. He was with Hermione. One of his other friends... or were they more than that? I didn't want to think about that. Though he did say he wanted to see her. No, he wanted an excuse to see her. This thought made me think that I really didn't want to think about them kissing. It was wrong. Then, like, at he was a pureblood after all, but he probably didn't want me to say anything about it. 8:26. Four minutes give or take. I forced my attention to something other than Ron. I hoped he would be back soon. I sat at the table for a long time, thinking of nothing in particular, just anything to keep my thoughts straight. I thought about how different we were from each other. We were both pale, but he has freckles and I have not. And he has the neatest little smile; mine is too much of a smirk. Our eyes are both blue, but mine are more grey. If it wasn't for things like first impressions we might have been friends sooner. The door opens. I look at the clock: 8:32. I look over at the door. It's Ron.

"You're back." I state.

"Yeah." He took his boots off and sat down in the chair beside mine.

"What did you talk to Gra-Hermione about?" I asked, stopping myself from saying Granger. I don't think he would have liked it if I had said that.

"Nothing much... uh, she didn't have anything helpful to say." He replies. He sounds strange.

"Ok, so should we try out the spell?" I ask, eager to get started.

"Yeah, but, well one thing Hermione did say was we should figure out the side-effects if I don't do the spell right. Do you now what they might be?" he wanted to know.

"Well, there is the possibility that the spell won't spread farther than the grounds of Hogwarts. Other than that I don't think we have anything to worry about." I told him, hoping that would be enough to reassure him.

"Well, ok then, that shouldn't be that bad. If it does happen it won't effect us anyway." He rolled up his sleeves as he said this and took out his wand.

"Ok then, shall we move outside?" I asked. There were some people outside and it would be easy to see right away if it worked.

Ron nodded and we stepped out the door moving to the open. We would each keep an eye on a group of people to see if they stopped moving, then after we would go and check to see if every one was stopped. First Ron said a spell to keep me from freezing with the rest of them, then I told him the incantation that I came up with to alter the initial freezing spell. He took a deep breath and spoke the words.

"Decosol of gelidus tampus glacipopulus."

(This means roughly: _melting sun of frozen time freezes the people._)


End file.
